Hero?
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: The war has ended and our heroes return home but will all of them receive a warm welcome? What of those whose actions in the war appeared less then honorable?


The war has ended and our heroes return home but will all of them receive a warm welcome? What of those whose actions in the war appeared less then honorable?

**Hero?**

**By **

**Angel Della Notte**

Disclaimer: I've been really bad about writing these I don't own Mai-Otome or any of the characters found in Mai-Otome though I do take credit for anyone else.

_Author Notes: This is an angst story which normally isn't my thing but I want to try it anyway. It takes place shortly after episode 26 and focuses on Chie Hallard and her return to Aries. This has an M rating and it deserves it there are plenty of dark themes in it such as assault and rape. So if you aren't into reading that sort of thing stop right here. Another thing is generally all my fics are connected set it the same universe so if I write something that doesn't seem familiar to you there is a good chance it is in one of my other fics. _

(Transport Station, Windbloom)

A young lieutenant stood in the station the wind blowing in her short black hair. Barely a foot away from her a maid stood the wind pushing her long brown braid against the lieutenant. The lieutenant brushed her hand against the maid's cheek enjoying the soft feel trying to memorize how it felt. "Aoi, I don't want to go." The lieutenant said.

"You have to go Chie; you can't slink around here until the situation gets better." Aoi said leaning into Chie's hand.

Chie put her hands on Aoi's waist pulling her close to her. "If I go I don't know when I will be able to make it back."

"We'll find a way to make it work. As soon as things settle down here I'll come to see you. With everything that has gone on Mashiro-sama promised me some downtime as soon as everything is back to normal." Aoi said taking a deep breath taking in the smell of Chie and the cologne she was wearing.

Chie sighed then leaned forward pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Aoi…"

"I miss you already." Aoi said with a smile on her face. "But…"

"Last call for transport from Windbloom port to Aries," The intercom said.

"You have to go." Aoi said stepping away from Chie who picked her duffle bag up putting it on her shoulder as she took Aoi's hand walking to the transport. "You have to be strong Chie, it's not goodbye forever just a while."

"Aoi, come with me." Chie said stepping on the transport but not letting go of Aoi's hand. "I know my salary isn't much but we can make it work."

Aoi bit her lip wanting to say yes but she knew she couldn't. "I can't Chie I'm still needed here especially now, Mashiro-sama will need my help rebuilding the kingdom. Chie this has always been my home I can't leave it. Not now when I'm needed."

Chie let out a sigh then pulled Aoi to her kissing her deeply then pulling back just enough that her lips were by her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." Aoi said pressing a quick kiss to Chie's lips then pulling away and running out of the station to a car Mashiro had sent to pick her up.

A pair of woman looked up as the maid ran by one with long blue hair and the other with long brown hair. "Shizuru, do you think they will be alright?" The blue haired woman asked watching the crying maid get in the car.

"Natsuki, do you remember when I graduated? How hard it was for you when I had to leave you?" Shizuru asked as she also watched the car drive away remembering the sight of the crying girl.

"I remember that's why I'm worried. When we set them up it was supposed to just be a distraction for Hallard I never thought she would fall so hard for Aoi-san." Natsuki said. Nearly a year and half ago she and Shizuru had arranged for Chie and Aoi to 'bump' into each other quite often pushing them both along in hopes that they could rein in Chie's teenage hormones. Chie had only been at the school a couple months before her youthful passions kicked and her inability to commit to just one girl caused fights throughout the coral class and into the pearl class.

Shizuru smiled a little at the memory at first Aoi didn't want anything to do with Chie but the black haired girl had a charm that could hardly be resisted and after a few months Aoi gave in. She had to admit it had been quite fun setting the two of them up. "Well it's about to get a lot worse. Chie-kun had to leave her love and she has to go back to a homeland that despises her for what she did even if it was for her country."

"I have a press release written up explaining Hallard's part in the war but the council won't let me release it." Natsuki said taking a drink of the tea Shizuru had ordered she wasn't sure exactly what kind it was but it was very sweet making her think it was from Florence.

"They probably never will Hallard's actions began before Aries officially declared war on Artai. Admitting to her mission would admit that they attacked Artai before the war technically began for them. Chie Hallard is their sacrificial lamb. Maybe its better that she left Aoi-san here she won't have to see the cold reception that Chie will surely receive." Shizuru said.

"It's not right. We might still be at war or worse if it wasn't for Hallard." Natsuki said.

"Life is rarely fair Natsuki, but I think that even from here, Chie-kun will be able to see Aoi-san's flame for her. She will know that Aoi-san will always love her and will always wait for her. I know for one that was a comfort, knowing that my puppy was alive out there somewhere. And that she would eventfully come for me." Shizuru said her eyes watering against her will as she thought of her own imprisonment.

"Shizuru what happened when you were being held by Nagi?" Natsuki asked. She had asked her lover this a hundred times since she escaped but each time the third pillar refused to tell her anything or told her that it was nothing to worry about.

"Now is not the time. Someday I will be able to tell you but it pains me far too much to relive it right now. Just know that whatever happened or was done. It was for you." Shizuru said her eye pleading with Natsuki though those crimson orbs held sorrow and regret in them as well.

Natsuki set her tea cup down and reached across the table putting her hand on top of Shizuru's hand surprising the older woman. On the grounds of Garderobe and behind closed doors the two of them were very affectionate to each other but in the public eye they rarely were even if it was something as simple as holding hands. "Shizuru…"

"Puppy ... I'm tired, let's go back to the school. I just want to relax and be with you." Shizuru said squeezing Natsuki's hand knowing the other woman was her most important person.

"Hai my little cobra," Natsuki said as she stood put some money on the table to pay for their tea then took Shizuru's hand walking back to the campus hand in hand with her most important person.

(Transport Station, Aries Capital)

Chie stood on the deck of the transport staring at the city that had been her home for most of her life but hadn't been for the last two years. "It hasn't changed much." She mused to herself.

The transport pulled into the station and as she stepped off of it she was met by a young private, "Lieutenant Hallard, you are to report to high command. I will be transporting you there." The private said pointing to his jeep and trying to take her duffle bag but she waved him off.

"Right," Chie said walking over to the jeep tossing her duffle bag in the back then getting in the passenger seat.

The private drove through the city heading to a small base on the outside of town that most didn't know it was there. It was build into the mountain and required traveling down a ten mile dirt road to get to. Chie had spent the first few months of her military career there in a condensed training camp prior to being shipped off to Garderobe. "Ma'am, is it true? What they are saying about you?" The private asked unable to control himself anymore all through the war there were rumors that one of the Delta Squad members had defected to the other side becoming a Valkyrie.

"Just drive private." Chie said not really feeling like trying to find a way to explain it. She had been given strict orders that she wasn't to disclose the nature of her mission to anyone. An order she had already broke by telling Aoi but she knew her secret was safe with her lover and she couldn't have lied to Aoi even if she had tried.

The private nodded and continued to drive finally reaching a gate at the end of the dirt road. The other side of the gate was paved and as they pulled up a woman with short red blonde hair stepped to the gate hooking her thumb on the sling of her rifle as she took the paperwork that the private handed her starting to read it. She looked up from the paperwork then to Chie and back at the private. "Shouldn't she be in irons?"

"I was instructed that if she was compliant that she wasn't to be restrained." The private said as the guard at the gate nodded then looked back at the paperwork shaking her head in disgust at Chie.

"Corporal if everything is in order can we go?" Chie said knowing that the corporal should have been satisfied with the paperwork by now.

"You think you can address me? You're worth less then the private driving you, traitor!" The Corporal said finally addressing Chie.

"Corporal your opinions aside I am still senior ranking to you and you will address me so." Chie said.

The corporal walked around to the passenger side of the jeep shoving the paperwork in Chie's face. "You can read can't you Lieutenant? You see the great big bold 'PRISONER TRANPORT' across the top and this paper under it ordering that you be court marshaled?"

Chie grabbed the orders and quickly reading over them validating that it was an arrest warrant for her. "What the hell?"

"You didn't know?" The corporal said laughing, "What the hell did you think would happen, traitor? A banquet and a party?"

Chie finished reading the orders then looked up at the corporal and said, "Until the proceeding have gone through I am still a officer in the Aries Army and unless you want to go up on report corporal I suggest you step aside."

"As you command Lieutenant," The corporal sniped then saluted with the wrong hand before waving to her partner. "Let the traitor though!"

The jeep drove on as Chie pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. She hadn't expected this at all. Meister Haruka had assured her that she wouldn't be brought up on charges and that she was to report for duty as soon as Aoi was well. The jeep pulled up before the command building where a girl with brownish red hair pulled back into a ponytail waited wearing the same uniform as Chie and had a green GEM on her left ear with six armed guards. "Lieutenant Hallard, welcome back to Aries or should I say Inmate Hallard." The woman said a large grin on her face she had Chie hadn't gotten along since their coral year when they had a short lived relationship that ended with Chie cheating on her with her roommate. "As acting leader of Delta Squad I have to escort you to your debriefing."

"Hyoni, don't they have some rule about desertion? You disappeared when the first shot was fired and no one saw you until the end of the war." Chie said. True they had dated a few times and had slept together but Hyoni had made their relationship out to be more then it was. When Chie first came to Garderobe she never had relationships just flings. That was until she had met Aoi and everything changed.

"I'll take no trash from you Hallard! Get your ass out of the car and then bend over the hood so I can search you. I'm so going to enjoy this!" Hyoni said as she waved her hand the six guards moving their rifles to low ready.

She climbed out of the jeep and walked around to the front slamming her side arm down on the hood and then pressed her hands to the hood. Hyoni stepped over to Chie and started patting her quite forcibly surely leaving a couple of bruises. "So forceful Hyoni I don't recall you being like this. I seem to remember a timid little girl lying under me whimpering." Chie said just loud enough for only Hyoni to hear.

A growl escaped Hyoni's lips as she slammed Chie into the hood taking a pair of hand cuffs from her belt and putting them on Chie's wrists two clicks too tight. "Shut your trap Hallard." Hyoni said pulling Chie straight by the cuffs and pushing her forward. "Walk."

"You always did like it rough." Chie said once again just loud enough for Hyoni to hear.

"Try and run Hallard come on give me a reason to put a bullet in the back of your head. Hell they probably would give me a metal for ridding the world of a traitor like you." Hyoni said as she pushed Chie inside towards a private garage.

"So tell me Hyoni what did you do during the war? I hear you hid in out in one of the border villages then went sulking back to Aries when the fighting was over." Chie said. Hyoni pushed Chie causing her to trip then drew her sidearm pointing it in Chie's face. "Are you trying to scare me with that thing? I know you won't do it."

Hyoni pulled the gun back and pistol whipped Chie across the face cutting her cheek open. "See this Hallard it is combat patch those of us that fought on the right side all got one." She said pointing to her shoulder.

"Correct me if I am wrong but don't you have to actually be in combat to get one of them?" Chie said.

"They gave me command of Delta Squad." Hyoni said ignoring Chie's comment. "I'm going to stand there and watch the brass strip the rank off of you and then throw you into a mob of grunts and watch them string you up like the traitorous dog you are." She waved her arm and one of the guards picks Chie up roughly and then went back to pointing his rifle at her. "You think that any one of these guys would blink over having to shoot you like the dog you are? Now, move! I don't want to miss the party!"

"Marcus! What the hell happened? You were just supposed to escort her from the gate!" Haruka said walking over to them wearing her formal Meister uniform.

"She ran her mouth so I showed her how a traitor is handled. I would have executed her myself if she tried to run." Hyoni proudly said.

"We'll talk later Marcus now remove the manacles." Haruka said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Come again? Did I hear you correctly General? You want me to uncuff perhaps the biggest traitor in the history of Aries?" Hyoni asked.

"Did I stutter Lieutenant?" Haruka said unaware of the comical nature of her last statement.

Hyoni removed the hand cuffs and kicked Chie toward Haruka where she fell at her feet. "As ordered, Ma'am,"

"You and you detail are dismissed Lieutenant and I want you to report to my office at 2100hr in full service dress." Haruka said not at all pleased.

Hyoni stiffened then gave a salute, "Yes, Ma'am!" She then pivoted and walked away with the guards following her.

Chie pushed herself up off the ground stood before Haruka and saluted, "General what's going on? You said the President was going to clear me off all charges."

"It didn't work out that way. The council refuse to admit that you were even on a mission and used their power to court marshal you and string you up. The president is trying to find ways to push them but she's not having any luck. For the moment we have to go with the way things are." Haruka said then leaned over to Chie grabbing her shoulder and whispering, "Just play along for now." She pulled Chie in front of her and pushed Chie towards a limo parked in the garage Hyoni had led them too. "Now don't make this any harsher then it has to be. Walk."

Haruka marched Chie to a waiting limo and pushed her inside where Yukino was sitting inside. Haruka then got in and commanded the driver to drive being sure to close the divider. "I'm sorry for your homecoming Lieutenant." Yukino said timidly looking down she had been trying everything she could to clear Chie's name but the council wasn't moving on their decision.

"I'm sure you did all you could Madam President." Chie said looking at the older woman though she had her glasses on you could see the rings around her eyes and Chie had a pretty good idea that the President hadn't slept much in the last few days if not weeks.

"For the time being you are charged with desertion, aiding and abiding the enemy and treason amongst other changes." Yukino said. "Haruka and I are doing everything we can to get the charges dropped or decreased."

"I understand ma'am" Chie said looking out the window. "Madam President regardless of what happens to me... Shie..."

"Your sister will be fine I've already sent a detachment of the secret service to your Aunt's estate and had Shie pulled from Plax Academy for girls." Yukino said.

"What of Shie's studies?" Chie asked.

"She has the best tutor in the damn country you're sister's educational needs are being met." Haruka said. Her own father who had tutored Haruka, Yukino and her adopted sister Irina had been sent to Northern Aries to tutor the young Hallard.

"We need to get this settled before you will be allowed to see your sister." Yukino said looking at Chie's face blood dripping down from her cheek. She reached into her pocket handing Chie a handkerchief, "What happened to your face lieutenant?"

"Thanks," Chie said taking it and pressing it to her cheek, "Hyoni and I had some scuffs when we were at Garderobe. I guess she was just getting even."

"Did you have to rustic her feathers?" Haruka said.

"Rustle Haruka-chan," Yukino corrected.

"That's what I said." Haruka complained then turned back to Chie. "You should have never slept with her."

"How was I supposed to know she was part of Delta Squad? We were forbidden from knowing who the other members were." Chie said.

"With how many girls you slept with it is amazing you only slept with one of your squad members." Haruka said looking over at Chie, "You have only slept with one right?"

"Whatever past history you have with Lieutenant Marcus doesn't matter right now. Chie-san I need you on your best behavior right now. I'm having a hard enough time keeping the council from hanging you out to dry. I don't even want to mention what kinds of trouble you will have with the general public." Yukino scolded.

"On that note you are going to be held in maximum custody. I've arranged for you to be put in solitary confinement. The council is out for blood they rather see you hang then to admit that they ordered an act of aggression before they decaled war." Haruka said.

"Declare Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected.

"Stop repeating me that's what I said and I told you not to call me that." Haruka said being one of the few people that would talk to the president like that. "We are working on getting your charges dropped and getting you out of prison. We might be able to get you out but you will be confined to post and request to have an escort but these things take time until the charges are dropped."

"Why won't the council just release the details of my mission? The war is over what harm can it do?" Chie asked.

"The council has already officially denied that they were in this war before the invasion. They don't want to loose face by retracting that and admitting they had spies place among Artai. You weren't alone as a spy Chie-san but you were they only one that was in the public eye. None of the others were anywhere as close to Nagi as you." Yukino said.

"Loose face? They plan on ruining my life because they don't want to look bad? If it wasn't for my undercover operation we would sill be fighting Nagi and probably loosing!" Chie said.

"I hate to say this but this is an election year. Quite a few of the council members including myself are up for reelection. Winning the war looks good for a lot of them. They fear that admitting to your mission they will hurt their chances of reelection." Yukino said.

"And what about you? Will you let me die to save your damn job?" Chie said.

"Chie-san I gave you my word and as much of a rarity this is among politicians my word means something. I will do everything in my power to help you." Yukino said.

"Damnit Yukino! Just give me a few minutes with those fowls and I'll change their minds!" Haruka said clinching her fist and resisting striking something last time she had broke one of the windows in the presidential limo.

"It is fool Haruka-chan." Yukino said stroking Haruka's arm looking at her with her eyes soft and caring, "You know I can't do that I may be president but I don't have absolute power I can be trumped by the majority which right now I am. Right now there are many on the council more concerned with their jobs then a low ranking officer and her treachery."

"Madam President we are nearing the prison." The driver called over the intercom.

"Hallard I hate to have to do this I wouldn't want to if I was in your place but you've been stripped of your rank for the time, removed from Delta Squad and I've been ordered to take your GEM." Haruka said holding her hand out.

"You can fix this right?" Chie said taking her earring off and handing it to Haruka then reaching into her pocket handing over a ring case.

"I don't know Chie-san I am doing everything I can but it's not easy given my history with you and your sister. My pull is very little because in the public eye I pushed to have you selected for the Delta Program." Yukino said.

"What about Bowan? He is the one that recruited me." Chie said reaching up and touching her naked ear. It felt strange not to be wearing her GEM.

"He has been relieved of duty and placed under house arrest until the trial is over. I've been placed in command of Delta Squad for the time being." Haruka said.

"Was it your choice then to give my squad to Hyoni then?" Chie asked.

"Next to you Hyoni had the highest scores at Garderobe and I plan for it to be only tempory besides the girl will listen to me." Haruka said.

"Whatever issues you have with Lieutenant Marcus you need to put them on the back burner and focus on your trial the punishment for treason during war is death." Yukino said.

"Sometimes I wonder if I would be better off on the streets." Chie said.

Haruka leaned across the limo grabbing Chie by her collar and pulling her face close to her. "Stop your whining Hallard you are a hero and eventually you will be treated like one. I have no love for politics either but you are just going to have to bite the bush and deal with this."

"That's bite the bullet Haruka-chan." Yukino said putting her hand on her lover's shoulder getting her to let go of Chie and sit down.

"Fine what do you want me to do then?" Chie asked.

"We need you to behave yourself and not get in any trouble." Yukino said.

"Which means keeping your trap shut," Haruka added.

"Be assured we are doing everything we can but it will only be harder if you act out." Yukino said as the limo pulled to a stop.

"Come on Hallard." Haruka said opening the door and pushing Chie out. She held onto her by her collar as they walked towards the Colonel in charge of the prison.

"Having a traitor ride with the President is that wise?" The Colonel asked.

"Are you questioning my ability to protect my master?" Haruka said her voice raw with anger. "Well Major?"

"Not at all General, I have complete faith in your security of the President." The Colonel said. "We've already prepared a cell for the traitor. I'll take custody from here Ma'am."

"She hasn't been convicted of anything Colonel and will be treated like any other pretrial detainee. Do you understand? If I get word of anything different happening I will have your bird." Haruka said.

"Yes, General," The Colonel said grabbing Chie by the collar and pulling her into the facility. He shoved her at two large women then said, "Delouse her and fit her with a jumpsuit then put this traitor in her cage. If she gives you any lip put her in her place."

"Come on Valkyrie." On of the guards said grabbing Chie and shoving her into a shower. "Strip," Chie did as she was ordered until she stood nude before the guard her clothes in a pile at the guard's feet. "Been working out Valkyrie?"

"I hear this one is a little whore been around the block a few times." The other guard said throwing powder on Chie. "Turn around." She ordered and Chie did getting more powder thrown on her. "Cute ass definitely been working out, sorry Valkyrie we don't have a gym here."

The first guard picked up a hose turning it on full blast knocking Chie against the wall. "Rumor has it you are a good fuck so how about it Valkyrie will you let me fuck you?"

"Go to hell." Chie said spitting water out of her mouth hitting both guards.

"Turn that off." The second guard said drawing her baton and walking towards Chie as the other guard turned the water off. She raised it high and brought it down on Chie's side knocking her to the ground then pulled it back for another strike. Instinctively Chie brought her hands up to block the attack but pulled it back quickly after the baton hit her right wrist with the sound of a loud crack.

"Son of a bitch you broke my wrist!" Chie shouted as the Colonel said coming in the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Colonel said seeing Chie on the ground cradling her wrist.

"Putting her in her place," The woman said.

"Finish up and put her in her cell I want to go home sometime tonight." The Colonel said.

"Yes sir." Both Guards said as the Colonel left.

"Come on get up Valkyrie." One of the guards said grabbing Chie by her hair pulling her from the ground. She dragged Chie into a cell as the other guard threw an orange jumpsuit at her. "Good night Valkyrie sleep tight." The guard said closing the door.

"What about my fucking wrist? Get me a doctor." Chie said.

"He's on his lunch break he'll be here when he gets back." The guard said.

(Several Hours Later)

Chie sat on a cot her back to the wall with her hand cradled in her lap throbbing. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the cell. She looked up as a man in a white coat walked up with two men in scrubs. "Lieutenant Hallard?" The man in a white coat said.

"Yes." Chie said standing up and walking over to him.

"I'm here to look at your wrist. I got a report that you assaulted two guards. Hallard you are in a lot of trouble already you don't need anymore." The doctor said opening the cell door. "Now if you would come with me."

Chie stepped out of the cell seeing one of the guards walking towards her with a pair of hand cuffs and leg cuffs. "All prisoners are to be shackled during transports." The guard said.

"I've been here six years and I've never seen that done." The doctor said.

"She is maximum custody it is required. Hold your hands out Valkyrie." The guard said.

"Leg irons only can't you see her hand is injured?" The doctor said. "Doctor's orders"

"Whatever." The guard said putting the cuffs on her legs. They walked over to the hospital wing the doctor telling the guard to wait outside.

"I didn't assault those guards." Chie said.

"Please don't lie to me." The doctor said feeling her wrist Chie wincing as he did.

"I'm not lying I didn't assault them." Chie said as he put her hand on an X-ray machine looking at the break. "I want to speak with General Armitage."

"That isn't possible right now. Let me treat this wound then we will work on other matters. It's broken I'm going to have set it. This will hurt." The doctor said setting her wrist, Chie cried out. "You have nano-machines correct?"

"I am an Otome yes." Chie said as he began casting her wrist.

"This should take about three weeks to heal. I don't know how you got into this mess. I've seen your profile you had a lot of promise were at the top of your class." The doctor said.

"I had my reasons." Chie said knowing she still couldn't go into detail about her mission.

"Well you don't have many friends here so it would be best to keep your mouth shut." The doctor said.

"I'll keep that in mind but I've got some friends in higher places." Chie said remembering how the president had promised to help her.

"I doubt they can help you here, be careful I've already heard a few of the guards talking about wanting to take your Otome rights away." The doctor said. "Guard I'm done with her." The doctor said as the woman came in. "She is to get one of these every four hours. She is patched up now I don't want to find out that you have broken her again. Hallard behave yourself."

(One week later, Windbloom)

Aoi walked across the room passing a TV that was on. She stopped before it seeing the news was on, "In further news Second Lieutenant Chie Hallard of the Aries Army surrendered herself to government officials. Hallard is being held at an undisclosed Military location and is awaiting trial on charges of desertion, aiding and abiding the enemy and treason. When asked to comment President Chrysant refused to make a statement but Brigadier General Haruka Armitage stated that the charges against Hallard were luscious though she was later corrected by the President and amended her statement to say the charges against Hallard were ludicrous." The reporter said as pictures of Chie in her Valkyrie robe appeared on the screen.

"Chie!" Aoi said raising her to her mouth. She dropped the stack of clothes she was carrying and ran to the gates. She didn't stop until she was standing before the principal's desk trying to catch her breath.

"I take it you know?" Natsuki said.

"How long have you known?" Aoi asked.

"Meister Haruka contacted us before Chie-san returned to Aries." Shizuru said.

"You knew she would be arrested before she left and you let her go?" Aoi shouted.

"Aoi-san clam down." Natsuki said as Shizuru came out from behind the desk putting her hand on the young maid's shoulder.

"We didn't have a choice Aoi-san. Chie-san had to return to Aries. If Garderobe had held her here it would have created an international incident." Shizuru said.

"You are the Principal of Garderobe and the Archmeister two of the most powerful people in the world and you are telling me there is nothing you can do?" Aoi said as she started crying. Shizuru pulled her into her arms holding the girl as she cried.

"It is out of our jurisdiction I'm sorry Aoi-san. I assure you President Chrysant is doing everything she can to help Chie. If there is anything Garderobe can do we will do it." Natsuki said.

"Aoi-san have a seat." Shizuru said helping Aoi sit down then put a piece of paper before her alone with a pin. "Write Chie-san a letter and I will send it to Haruka-chan who can give it to Chie-san."

(Three days later, Aries)

"Hallard," Haruka said knocking on a door though she didn't wait for it to open she just walked in finding Chie sitting in a chair with a book.

"General." Chie said as she stood giving Haruka a salute.

"Chie-san you don't need to salute me technically you aren't an officer right now." Haruka said returning the salute.

"I may have been suspended ma'am but you still deserve a salute." Chie said.

Haruka nodded then reached into her pocket taking out a letter and handing it to Chie. "This came for you today."

Chie took the letter and looked down at it seeing it came in a Garderobe envelope, "From Garderobe?"

"That Bubuzuke woman said it was important." Haruka said.

Chie nodded then opened the little recognizing the handwriting the moment she saw it, "Aoi!" Chie said as she real the letter it only had three words on it. 'I love you' Chie smiled at the note then folded it up putting it in her breast pocket above her heart.

"Love letter?" Haruka said then shrugged. "How are things going?"

"Oh same as always I get up brush my teeth step out side see my friends in the black suits go for a walk get things thrown at me a person or two will spit on me then I come back here to find yet another person as painted traitor on my front door. I eat breakfast paint the door and then sit here and read. I eat lunch a few hours later report in to Colonel Kessler then come back once again being spit on. Sit down read some more then eat dinner and go to bed, only to do it all over again tomorrow. " Chie said.

"Hey at least you aren't sitting in a cell anymore." Haruka said.

"Is the President having any luck?" Chie asked.

"She has swayed two of the council members to her side but is still out numbered nine to four." Haruka said. "She has a meeting with Kruger this afternoon and we think we might have a plan to get them to release the truth and clear your name."

"What is it?" Chie asked.

"I can't go into the details but just trust us this should work." Haruka said patting Chie on the shoulder. "We're going to get through this just starve out of trouble."

"Yea, yea I'll stay out of trouble." Chie said as Haruka left.

(Garderobe, Windbloom)

"President Chrysant what can we do for you?" Natsuki said sitting behind her desk with Shizuru right next to her.

"I have an idea of how to clear Chie Hallard's name." Yukino said.

"You know Garderobe is willing to do anything to help. Chie Hallard helped sway the war in our favor she is a hero not a criminal." Natsuki said.

"What did you have in mind?" Shizuru said smiling over to Haruka, "Haruka-chan did you deliver that letter for me?"

"Hai, hai I gave Hallard that love letter from her little maid." Haruka said.

"So, what is this plan President Chrysant?" Natsuki asked.

"I want you to deny all of next year's applications from Aries." Yukino said.

"What? You have six students that have already been approved." Natsuki said. "Four of them for your new Echo Squad,"

"I know if everything goes as I plan it will only be temporary." Yukino said. "I want you to deny the entries as a formal protest to the treatment of Chie Hallard. First send a confidential letter to the council stating that you will go public with the boycott of applications from Aries unless Chie Hallard is cleared of all charges and the nature of her undercover mission released."

"So you're hoping the council won't risk loosing their ability to have Otome in the Army and they will bend to you?" Shizuru asked. "Quite a well thought out plan Yukino-san."

"Thank you. It was Haruka-chan's idea though." Yukino said looking at the blonde Otome.

(Undisclosed Military Location, Aries)

It was late in the afternoon and Chie was walking back from her daily check in with Colonel Kessler to make sure she hadn't run off as if having two secret service agents follow her around all the time wasn't enough. She looked back behind her expecting to see the secret service behind her but they weren't there. "What the heck?" Chie said.

"Lieutenant Hallard?" A man said from behind her as she turned around she felt rather then saw a punch fly at her. Two guys she hadn't seen caught her and before she could realize what was happening they had grabbed her pulling her into the alleyway. "She doesn't seem so tough then again she doesn't have her robe or her slave."

"Yeah let's show this traitor what we do with her kind." Another said stepping out from behind some boxes with two others. As the first two held Chie he balled his fist slamming it into Chie's stomach.

"Get the fuck off me." Chie said stomping her foot down on one of the people holding her foot then snapped her head back breaking the other one's nose.

They let go of her but two of the other six quickly grabbed her and she felt a wooden board be broken over the back of her head. "The bitch broke my nose." One of the soldiers said holding his nose. "You'll pay for that traitor!" He said as two of the other soldiers punched Chie blacking both her eyes and splitting her lip.

"We are going to make sure everyone knows what kind of traitorous dog you are." The leader of the soldiers said holding up a brand with an ancient character that meant traitor. "Hold her down." He said as the others pressed Chie into a crate forcing her left hand behind her back. He pressed the brand to her arm burning the flesh beneath it as Chie screamed out in pain. She tried to break free but they had her left arm pinned tightly down and her right was still in a cast.

"Everyone knows you are a traitor now we need to do something Garderobe should have done." Another said. "Come on boys let's take her right to be an Otome away."

The men flipped her over as one pushed her skirt up around her hips. A quick movement later and they had ripped her underwear off. "Let me go!" Chie shouted struggling to get free she kicked her leg out kicking the man with a broken nose making it start to bleed again. He fell back and another took hold of her leg pinning it down again.

"This bitch is mine." The man with a broken nose said kneeling down in front of her. The others held her down tight as she struggled one of them pressed his arm into her throat ending her protests. The man with the broken nose chuckled then pushed two fingers into Chie the young lieutenant crying out. "She's not a virgin though that doesn't really surprise me. I always knew those Garderobe twats were sluts. Let me show you what a real man is like." He said unbuttoning his pants and pushing himself into Chie. She cried out again but the soldier pressed his arm into her throat again cutting her off as his partner thrust into her.

"What the hell is going on here?" A blonde haired lieutenant said walking into the ally after hearing Chie shout. She saw the men pressing a woman over a crate violating her. She pulled her gun out firing it in the air. The soldiers looked up seeing the lieutenant standing there and quickly let go of Chie running away. The lieutenant walked over to Chie who still lay on the crate not moving.

"Hallard?" The lieutenant said.

Chie looked up seeing the blonde there, "Junko Fitzgerald?"

"Oh my god; Chie are you alright? God what am I saying you aren't alright they just…they just raped you." Junko said helping Chie sit up, "Here let me help you get to the hospital." She tapped her GEM and then said, "General."

"Fitzgerald I'm busy what do you want?" Haruka said across the GEM.

"Hallard was attacked. I need a medical team." Junko said.

"Attacked? What the hell happened?" Haruka said.

"Six soldiers attack and raped her." Junko said.

"Damnit where are you? I'll have a medical team sent to you." Haruka said.

"The corner of twelfth and fifteen, General," Junko said.

A few seconds went by before Haruka responded. "Alright a medical team is on the way. What the hell happened to her security detail?"

"I looked back and they were gone I don't know." Chie said.

"Okay I will deal with this when I get back. Armitage out," Haruka said.

"Why are you doing this? What do you care?" Chie said her head was spinning and she hurt everywhere. "I'm a traitor."

"You aren't a traitor." Junko said. "You were just following orders."

"How do you know that? It's classified information." Chie said.

"I was tasked to be a messenger I kept receiving letters from Garderobe with instructions only to deliver them General Armitage. I wasn't supposed to read them but I couldn't help it my curiosity got the better of me I read one of your letters it detailed Nagi's plans. What they are doing to you is wrong." Junko said.

"At least I have one person on my side. I'm surprised Hyoni didn't kill me the moment she saw me." Chie said.

"She never did like you after you slept with her." Junko said.

(Two days later, Garderobe, Windbloom)

"Shizuru have you finished reviewing that declaration to Aries?" Natsuki said sitting at her desk.

"Hai, here you go. It is ready to be sent." Shizuru said handing her the document. "I can leave whenever you want to deliver it."

"I want you to leave as soon as possible." Natsuki said.

"One more thing Natsuki, Haruka-chan has been telling that Chie-san has fallen into depression. Perhaps a visit from a certain maid will pull her out of it." Shizuru said.

"Are you suggesting that you take Aoi-san along with you?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes," Shizuru said.

"We need a reason for you to bring her along otherwise it will cause too many questions to be asked. Isn't Arika-chan due for distance proficiency exam?" Natsuki said.

"I believe so. My Natsuki is so smart. We deliver the declaration to Aries, complete Arika-chan's distance proficiency exam and Aoi-san gets to see Chie-san." Shizuru said kissing Natsuki on the cheek. "Well I should be getting Arika-chan and Aoi-san then be on my way."

(Hospital wing, Undisclosed Military Base, Aries)

"Irina-chan what is Hallard's status?" Yukino asked the young red head who was reviewing the data on a small portable computer. She had come home for summer vacation to visit her sister and had been asked to help.

"So far Chie-sempai's nano-machines are intact but even if she received a slight amount of serine protease it could take days for it to break down her nano-machines. As of right now she is still an Otome I can't say in three days if she will be. Though I think that is our threshold if she can make it past that without her nano-machines deteriorating I don't believe they will." Irina said.

"So all we can do is wait then." Yukino said looking over to Haruka, "Have we caught all the men responsible for this?"

"We have three of them and they have given up the names of the other three but we haven't been unable to locate them." Haruka said.

"Alright keep looking." Yukino said.

"President Chrysant I have an urgent message from the Principal of Garderobe." Shizuru said walking into the room still wearing her robe with Arika behind her.

"What is this about Viola?" Haruka said taking the letter from Shizuru and ripping it open and reading it. "You can't do this Viola this goes against more international statues then I can count. If you try to pull Aries' from the Otome program you will regret it."

"Garderobe isn't subject to international policy we are an independent organization and reserve the right to refuse admittance to anyone." Shizuru said.

"What role does Windbloom have in this?" Yukino asked as she too the letter from Haruka reading it.

Before Arika could say anything Shizuru spoke up, "Windbloom doesn't have any part in this, Meister Arika is here to complete her distance proficiency exam."

(Room 107B, Hospital Ward, Aries)

"Hallard they haven't strung you up yet?" Hyoni said walking past the room stopping in the doorway.

"Get lost Hyoni." Chie said looking up.

"I oh should be going anyway my squad is doing exercise maneuvers over the Plax Jungles and I have a preflight physical to get to." Hyoni said.

"Don't get to comfortable Hyoni I'll get my squad back you are just spot warmer you will be back on the bench soon." Chie said sitting up and tugging on the hand cuff on her hand securing her to the bed.

"That's if you are even an Otome still or if you are even alive next week haven't you seen the gallows they are making down in the courtyard?" Hyoni said walking closer to Chie and leaning close to her. "I've always believed the condemned deserved one last request so how about it Chie-kun you want a goodbye fuck?"

"Go to hell Hyoni I wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on Earl." Chie said.

"Oh well your loss." Hyoni said pressing a quick kiss to Chie's lips and walking out of the room. "See you at the execution maybe your pretty little maid will be there hey she'll be single then. She probably wouldn't want a whore like you anyway."

Chie growled then watched Hyoni leave then looked over to the table next to her seeing a small scalpel that she didn't recall being there before. Chie picked it up then looked out the window seeing that Hyoni was right they were making a gallows in the courtyard. "The President hasn't been able to do anything more to help me. They've all but convicted me even started building the gallows." Chie said looking down at the knife. She pressed it to her wrist drawing a thin red line across her wrist.

"Chie, what are you doing!" Aoi said running into the room grabbing the knife from her.

"Aoi," Chie said looking away.

"Chie look at me." Aoi said reaching out and forcing Chie to look at her.

"Aoi, don't. It would be better if you just left and forgot all about me." Chie said.

"No, Chie I'm not going anywhere. I love you and will stand by you." Aoi said leaning down and kissing Chie. "You are the person I care most about and trust me everything is going to work out."

"Aoi, you can't say that." Chie said, "My trial ends tomorrow they are already building the gallows and I'm not even an Otome anymore. I'm a traitor and I'm dirty."

"The president isn't going to let you die, it has been two days and your nano-machines are still there. You aren't a traitor your name will be cleared and you are prefect." Aoi said stroking her hand through Chie's hair. "I love you Chie."

"I wish I could believe you Aoi," Chie said.

"Lieutenant Hallard." Haruka said walking into the room.

"General, you stripped me of my rank." Chie said.

"And now I am giving it back." Haruka said handing her a pair of silver bars.

"First Lieutenant bars? I don't understand." Chie said.

"Perhaps this will explain it then." Yukino said walking into the room and handing her a document.

"This is a full pardon." Chie said reading the letter. "How?"

"We had a little help from Garderobe. I promised you I would get your name cleared though this information is still classified until the press conference tomorrow." Yukino said.

(Next Day, Government District Capital, Aries)

"It is with great honor that I make this announcement." Yukino said from a podium gesturing over to Chie, "Second Lieutenant Chie Hallard could you come here. I am sure you are wondering why I am standing here with a woman accused of treason. Under direct orders by myself and the council Second Lieutenant Chie Hallard was instructed to infiltrate Nagi's Valkyrie Squad in order to relay information back to the revolution. It was due to the information that Second Lieutenant Hallard provide we were able to mount a counterattack that resulted in the defeat of Nagi and his forces. So it is with honor that I promote Second Lieutenant Chie Hallard to the rank of First Lieutenant and present her with the Presidential Metal of Honor for her actions in the war."

Haruka stepped forward removing her Second Lieutenant bars and replacing them with First Lieutenant bars then putting a metal around her neck. She then took out a small pink earring and put it on Chie's left ear. "Congratulations Meister Chie Hallard." Haruka said then saluted Chie.

"Thank you, Meister Armitage." Chie said returning the salute. Chie was knocked forward as a young maid tackled her behind wrapping her arms around the young Otome. Chie pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you Aoi."

The End…


End file.
